


I found an ao3-tags-generator website and used it for Hannigram

by Hawkbringer



Series: AO3 Tags Generator for Hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU ideas, Crack, Go Wild People, M/M, Metafiction, Work Up For Adoption, i found an AO3 tag-generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: A collection of AO3-tag-generator inspired AUs, some of which are more fleshed-out than others. Inspired? Go ham! (written 2015, but the link still works!)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: AO3 Tags Generator for Hannigram [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I found an ao3-tags-generator website and used it for Hannigram

**Author's Note:**

> As of 18th april 2020, the link still works! Since we can't post hyper-links, you'll have to do some editing work to get there: http (colon slash slash) generatorland (dot) com (slash) usergenerator (dot) aspx (question mark) id (equal sign) 9094 
> 
> I mean, you could probably also use Google. That might be faster.

gratuitous cowboy fluff - Brokeback Mountain therapist/cowboy AU. Nature-exposure therapy.

manly pagan frottage - does devil worship count???

canon-compliant skeleton aftercare - made me gag because..... It could be. I'd have to set this in the Behavior Sciences Unit with all those bodies. PHEW, WOW.

marathon all-american lapsex - okay, I'm not sure I can make that work... Unless it's RPF, since neither of them /are/ American, and they do it putting on ridiculous accents trying to make the other laugh and/or breathless while they fuck.

gay fairy angst - Well.... Fairy-will from Secondo?? Seelie Court AU, Unseelie-Hannibal seducing Seelie-Will to the dark side. yesss. Romeo-and-Juliet-level political fallout.

hashtag internet spanking - wat. No, Bryan. You do /not/ get to make a softcore porno for the fannibals. Not allowed.

schmoopy vehicular facefucking - oh, man, gotta try that!

historically accurate scientific sexytimes - makes me think of that hysteria-treatment-like a/b/o fic with omega-will. Cutting out the a/b/o bullshit would make a lot better fic. Just, Will going in for a hysteria treatment. Hannibal has just the thing. OR, they /talk/ historical accuracy /while they have/ scientific sexytimes. Which could be spun as ripper-dirty-talk sex /in/ Hannibal's office! They could be talking about Jack the Ripper! Mmmm, me likie...

sappy greaser footjobs - WAT. The 'greaser' part is a bit beyond me. Like, Grease, the movie? AND HOW DOES ONE MAKE FOOTJOBS SAPPY?

cringeworthy greaser facefucking - well with Hannibal, EVERYTHING is cringeworthy, really.

unsexy dictator spanking - well, I wouldn't like to write that. But Hannibal as dictator sounds pretty damn good. (I don't write unsexy things - like, abuse and shit? Unless there's a happy ending, I don't /write/ it. It's not /therapeutic/ unless there's a /happy/ ending!)

subtle lizard rimming - okay, how would that even work? They'd both have to be lizards? Or Hannibal 'subtly' has a lizard rim /will/? Like, wtf? Or, hell, here's the easiest way. A fake episode opening still where a lizard is licking the asshole of the killer-of-the-week's newest corpse. That would work. That's just like the one shot they get in before Jack and Zeller and Price show up and cage the animals and start talking decomp and shit.

marathon southern rimming - hey, I'm seeing a pattern here.... Also, wtf? Like, Hannibal tying Will down after he 'retires' to GA or wherever, the bayou, and then rims him for goddamn hours in his sweaty-as-shit house in the South?

cringeworthy skeleton oral - well. um. I think this tag-generator is over-estimating the number of fics that can comfortably feature skeletons. Well, I suppose... But /skeleton/. Not /corpse/. Hmmm. OH! Will has a dream where he's being deep-throated by a person who's face melts off and when he comes, their face has gone entirely to bone. Yesss. (Whoa. Dude. Fucked-up mind. Wow. It's so /easy/, tho. Like this is what it was /meant/ to do! And all those years spent skirting it, surpresssing it, were /misspent/, like /not/ organizing shit, not exercising, is misspending my /life energy/. Being weird and problematic and /out there/ is just what I'm good at! And you gotta embrace your strengths! And 'problematic' definitionally skirts the grey line between acceptable and unacceptable. A work has some problems - it's not utter trash.)

manly danger nipple play - well, yes, having him masticate the nipple clean off /would/ be dangerous... For anyone who had to see Will naked then afterwards... Yeesh. Hannibal was a /surgeon/... Was he a /plastic/ surgeon, that could perhaps /fix/ that??? Or just get a tattoo of an areloa? Abused-will or piercing-gone-wrong-Will and tattoo-artist-Hannibal? YESSSS. (rest of story in dedicated file.)

naked recovery orgy - everyone's alive after mizumono. They have an orgy to celebrate. Maybe in the hospital. Chilton shows up. They kick him out.

seductive zombie cuddling - huh. By zombies? For zombies? Of zombies? IDK. During a zombie-apocalypse, that's more sensible. 

Hannibal spooning Will for warmth one night, hands sliding places they shouldn't go. Will perfectly happy to allow him that. Being used by one more man can't be so bad, can it? But Hannibal scents his fear, and merely holds him close. That reticence makes Will off-standish in the coming days, but melts eventually into a heart-breaking trust Hannibal knows he won't be able to keep from breaking. Hannibal has to gut some people to save Will and himself, and runs off into the sunset alone. Will's abuse-survivor Slytherin-type makes it easy for him to give blowjobs to several truck drivers and track him down within the week. The roadtrip experience makes him even more certain there is only use or be used in this world, and Hannibal is /certainly/ not the worst. Perhaps he /was/ a cannibal, and now, they so rarely eat meat. He still does cook a human or two during the course of their adventure. Say, for old time's sake. 

Hannibal's pathologies end up making him the cult leader of a concentrated group of refugees. He eats their enemies, and they revere him as a god. Will is aware this is not how it once was, but he finds he does not care. He is the right-hand man of a /god/, after all. He was nothing before. None of them were. He partakes of the third sacrament (human flesh) and does not regret at all. (seductive zombie cuddling turned into cannibalistic cult-leader worship. Huh.)

zesty werewolf shenanigans - well, obviously, zesty means how he cooks them. Does Hanni cook /only/ werewolves? Or does werewolf-ism start spreading like a virus among Baltimore's elite, from eating the prions in someone's brain one night at Hannibals? And it wasn't even Hanni's /design/ and a lot of them commit suicides and Will doesn't go see most of them, except. Hannibal hangs one. Or they hang themself, in a way that makes it clear Will should get involved. Perhaps /after/ will has figured out he's a cannibal and helps him hide bodies and get the FBI off his scent now. (rest in separate file)


End file.
